Geena
Geena is an agent of the Post-War Administration Bureau and serves as the primary antagonist of Guilty Gear Xtra. Background Geena was a former agent of the Post-War Administration Bureau (the Conclave). Part of her mission was to recover the Sacred Treasure Outrage: Zessen (Unparalleled Fans) that was lost during the Crusades, only to have recently been rediscovered and stored in the Japanese Dimensional Colony. The other half of that mission was to recover any other stored War Relics there. She and her group managed to get past the Colony’s barrier and attack the shrine where the Zessen was supposedly kept and even managed to attack the priest who was the shrine’s caretaker. But before she could even learn if the Zessen was there or not or do more damage, Tyr (a boy with the War Relic Fenrir sealed in his arm) absorbed her spells and woke up, converted her flame spell into an ice spell and returned to her, freezing her sword, her teammates and even her arm. After escaping the colony, she was badly wounded and had to get a prosthetic arm. From that point on, she was obsessed with getting revenge on Tyr. Because of the incident with the Gear Spacestation jettisoning Gear body parts from space, Geena’s group was waylaid on to a side mission of observing the falling parts. However, she ignored her orders and pursued Tyr and Mizuha, the ones who had thwarted her (with the goal in mind to recover Tyr’s abilities and use them as a weapon). Besides being able to reflect Magic, Tyr has the unique ability to convert material into other matter, no matter what that material is. Though, at first, he does not have full control of this power. During his encounter with Baiken in the colony (when she tried to attack Mizuha for summoning the Gear fragments from the sky), Mizuha somehow subconsciously teleports (with Tyr quickly following her) halfway across the world to where Axl Low was tuning his semi-working radio (as Mizuha had picked up on his frequency). After a few days of hiding with Axl, Geena managed to catch up to Tyr and Mizuha and attacked them in the city. After fighting Axl and Tyr, and wounding Axl in the process of knocking over a building and nearly killing a young girl bystander, Geena was blindsided by Mizuha who had started to awaken her own powers of Ki (Kotodama). Mizuha passes out, and Geena’s artificial arm was destroyed in the blast from Mizuha. Axl begins to time slip, but Anji comes in at the last minute to catch Mizuha. During the attack from Geena, however, Tyr lost control of Fenrir in his arm and Mizuha had to get the help of Anji Mito to put Tyr into a slumber. After the ensuing chaos, Tyr reverted back into an egg-like stone state and Mizuha had to go to Zepp with Anji to get a better understanding of the situation and her powers. Because of her wounds, Geena was trapped under the rubble, but because of the Gear technology that had been falling from the sky, some of it travelled to her broken body and merged with her, effectively enhancing her prosthetic powers and turning her into something between a Gear and a Cyborg. After growing wings from her body, Geena gained untold amounts of strange powers and followed those powers to the source, the Gear Spacestation called ‘Mothership’. After merging with the Spacestation, taking control of it and repairing it, Geena gains incredible knowledge and power to attack the Earth. Encountering Tyr and Mizuha once more, she announces her intent to get revenge on this ‘rotten world’. Tyr counters that she is the one who has become rotten. Learning that Tyr is a kind of living weapon, much like herself now, Geena encourages him to revel in destruction and challenges him to act like a weapon. Mizuha says that no weapon is truly a tool of destruction and that everything has a good altruistic purpose. Using her powers combined with Tyr’s, they transmute the Gear Spacestation and Geena’s body, effectively dispersing the threat. Personality Geena has a cruel and sadistic disposition, taking exquisite enjoyment from others' suffering. Remorseless and psychotic, She is not above killing innocent bystanders if it will give her a decisive advantage in battle, or simply because she is irritated. She is shamelessly narcissistic and arrogant, occasionally referring to herself in third person as Lady Geena. When she assimilates with the Gear Spacestation, she proclaims how much she detests the world for all of the wrongs that it perpetuated against her in her youth and would like nothing more than to annihilate everything. Powers & Abilities She is shown to be skilled with her magically-reinforced blade and uses it in conjunction with her fire magic. She is also agile and can adhere herself to any surface. When she loses her right arm to Tyr, she is later given a cybernetic construct to replace it. The prosthetic arm can fire armor-piercing bullets and explosive rounds, release electrical cables from the fingertips to ensnare and electrocute an individual with 200 millon volts. It can also transfigure into a long-range cannon and generate a protective magical barrier to defend against physical and magical attacks. When she is left injured by Mizuha (who awakened to her Ki powers and hit her with an explosive blast of energy), she is revived by the falling Gear parts, which merge with her flesh and give her incredible power. After her impromptu conversion into a cybernetic Human/Gear hybrid, She learns of the Gear Spacestation and gains access to its information via telepathic link. When she becomes one with the Gear Spacestation, her destructive capabilities are nearly unrivaled. Trivia *Her personality is notably similar to I-no's. *After fusing with the Gear Mothership, Geena is likely one of the most powerful antagonists of the series. Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:P.W.A.B. Category:Females Category:Manga Characters